


Jumper Alphabet

by Marjon



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marjon/pseuds/Marjon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-six short drabbles ranging from 100 to 200 words based on a 26 different prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumper Alphabet

_**Apples** _

It took Griffin a moment or two to realize that David had been staring at him. With a raised eyebrow he looked at the blonde male sitting at the other side of the table. Biting down on a large red apple, he wondered why those blue eyes stared at him so intensely. So lustfully. David on the other had found it completely and utterly lustfully to see how the other bit down on the apple, knowing exactly how that felt. Certain memories came back in his mind and he was unable to control himself any longer. Bending forward over the table he grabbed the collar of the brunette and pulled him closer, capturing his lips roughly halfway the table. It did not take long for the two to forget about the apple and have focus only for themselves…

_**  
Blind** _

They say love makes a person blind to see things the way they really are. But love doesn't make one only blind. Love also makes one deaf and stupid. Every day Griffin spent with David by his side, he knew he was lucky to have lived through another day without one of them getting killed. It was only a matter of time before his blindness would force him to see the result of his game in which he flirted with death. But until then, he would enjoy the time they had together, he thought as he looked at the blonde sleeping figure next to him.

_**  
Christmas** _

A smile appeared on his lips when he saw the other let out a shiver. With two long strides he was next to the other and put his arms around him, pulling him closer. Part of his warmth immediately left him, and slowly warmed the other male. His smile grew wider when he felt the other embrace him and laid his head against his shoulder. Taking in the sweet gesture, he slowly allowed himself to loosen up as well. He looked up towards the sky and saw the first flakes of snow fall down. The wind chilled them and he pulled his coat closer around them. He grabbed the other's chin and pulled him closer, tasting the sweet flavor of the previously consumed candy cane. "Merry Christmas, my love." He muttered and captured once more those familiar cold lips.

_**  
Dance** _

You look at me with a smile on your lips. Your right hand is entwined with my left one. Your other hand is on the small of my back, slowly guiding me to the correct steps. You were way too happy when you realized you had the leading role, but then again I couldn't dance at all. Closing your eyes, you let your body guide mine and soon I follow the familiar steps. You only burst our little bubble when you open your eyes again and capture my lips, all the while still guiding me. I can feel you smile against my lips when I realize I cannot yet dance and kiss at the same time. Your hands move and I feel you pull me closer, I moaned softly in our kiss and put my hands in your short blonde hair. I would never admit it to anyone, but at times I envy you for being so damn perfect. When I look up again into your eyes, they sparkle happily and with a rare smile on my lips I take over our dance and lead for the first time, you gladly take the submissive role and for once follow me.  
  


_**Europe** _

The first time he had seen him had been in London. The first time they had talked was in Rome. The first time they had gone out as friends was in Amsterdam. The first time they kissed had been in Berlin. The first time they had sex had been in Dublin. David smiled when he realized all those important things that had happened between them had always been in Europe. In a sudden movement the place where the blonde had been standing was empty, as if the man had never been there. The next moment he appeared next to the brunette, once more in some European city. It left David wonder what would be their next first time, now that they were once again in  _their_ Europe.  
  


_**Fashion** _

I smiled widely from my spot at the doorway as I looked towards the brown-haired man in front of the mirror. He struggled to get his bowtie on the right way. I was unsure how long I had been standing there before I stepped forwards and closed the distance between us. Griffin looked at me with curiosity, but did not protest. I grabbed the ends and tied them on the correct way. Accidentally my hand brushed against the skin of his neck and a small blush appeared on my face. The Brit did not seem to notice. "There you go." I muttered, smiling slightly at the way Griffin seemed to be so alien to fashion and the proper way to get dressed. Much to my surprise I got a tiny smile in return, allowing the butterflies in my stomach to flutter even more than the usually did when I was around the brown-haired male. Hopefully he would never learn how to do things properly, for I loved to help him out.  
  


_**Gossip** _ **  
**

David chuckled softly as he heard the two girls whisper behind his back. As he stood in line next to Griffin, waiting to order their ice creams, he watched them carefully from the corner of his eye. One of them was blonde, the other a brunette, both of them looking at Griffin and him. Trying to hide his smile, he stepped closer to Griffin, laying his arm casually around his waist. The brunette only looked at him for a second before he ordered their ice cream. Now not only the two girls were gossiping, it seemed that everyone within a radius of half a mile looked at them with knowing smiles and whispered softly.

  
_**Hatred** _

Never have I felt so much hatred towards anyone before. I look from my spot several meters up in the air towards you as you just Jump away, not once daring to look back at me again. You left me. You left me here to die and you don't even care. How could you? You betray me and you betray the trust I have given you. You asked for help and I gave it to you. And all I get back in return from you is getting backstabbed and being left for dead. I feel the hatred run through my veins, joining the high amount of electricity that already runs there, thanks to you. You know I will come to hunt you forever. You know I hate you now more than the Paladins I've hunted for years. You know that one day we will be face to face again and one of us will not see another day arise. You know this all and yet you leave me here, in this hellhole somewhere in Chechnya. I'll find you David, and when I do I will not hesitate to kill you.

  
_**Irrational**  
  
_ "Why are you being so godforsaken irrational?" I yelled towards him, not once taking my eyes off of him. Why could he just not understand things did not work that way? Why could he not just accept the truth for what it was? Why could he just not do what was asked to be done? I mentally cursed him and decided he had wasted enough time already. Jumping over towards the Paladin I took him along for a one-way ticket to the Sahara desert, not bothering to check if he would die the way I hoped he would. Quickly I returned to the place I had been previously and was about to yell a hell of a lot more, before I saw him looking so down, sitting there on the curb, his elbows on his bend knees and his hands in front of his face. Instantly I felt the anger slide off of me, but not completely. After all, he  _had_  been acting irrationally of leaving the man alive. Unsure what to do in a situation like this I Jumped back to the lair, hoping and knowing he would follow soon. When would he ever learn?

  
_**Justify**_  
  
I looked towards the black-haired male in front of me, hatred shown in his eyes and his annoyance dreadfully hidden. He was alone, an easy catch for me. Did they seriously think just one of them would be able to capture me? Roland must have lost his mind. I Jumped behind the raven-haired man and grabbed the rod from his hand. A smirk formed upon my lips as I realized how pathetic these stupid paladins actually were. Yet they were the ones that brought injustice to the world, so here I was, getting rid of yet another of those pathetic mortal beings. I still had hope that one day justice would be restored and I would feel normal again, not having to look constantly over my shoulder, not having to worry about getting killed constantly. But with every passing day, I realized that hope was getting smaller and smaller…  
  


_**Ketchup**_  
  
She looked up when the two came walking in through the door. A blonde and a brunette, the blonde slightly taller than the other male. The brunette said something, which caused the blonde to laugh out loud, making the brown-haired man sulk slightly. The pair walked to an empty table and sat down on each side of it. She frowned as she could not make out what the two were saying, all the while trying not to stare. The two males both looked god forbidden good-looking. Taking a bite from her own food, she saw as the pair got their own food and attacked it hastily. It was only until the brunette spilled some ketchup, the blonde reached forward and showed the first affectionate touch. She looked as he hastily wiped away the red sauce, but she did not see his face. She smiled widely as she saw the pair was now holding hands and seemed to be living inside their own bubble of love. Standing up, she gave the loving pair a last look before leaving them, both still unaware of her presence and smiles.

  
_**Locating**_  
  
Finally I have been able to locate you. I know I was the one to dump you and all, telling you to never come back and to leave me alone. But now that I have been thinking it all over, I have come to the conclusion to see if you are willing to take me back. I guess that somewhere I still love you, but if you are happy with the life you are now, I promise I'll never contact you again. So here I am, sitting disguised in a nearly empty bar, looking at you while you are waiting for something or someone. I almost know whom it is you are waiting for before I see him walking through the door. Carefully I observe the way the two of you behave, and I know I am done here when you two get into a deep kiss. It hurts me to see you with him, but I also know that I cannot offer you the same things he can. All I wish for is that I can go on with my own life again. Now all you have to do is go on with yours.

  
_**Moonlight**_

It was way past midnight as Griffin walked towards the place where they had been meaning to meet. He felt bad for having David to wait for him for this long, but he had rather not had that those damn Paladins would follow him, so he had been held up for some time. He saw the blonde American sit on one of the few benches in the area. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep, all his features were relaxed and his breathing was slow. However he looked up when Griffin walked closer and offered him a hand. Smiling happily, he took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. The brunette was not one to stroll around like a pair of lovebirds, but if it made David happy, he would oblige every once in a while. As the moonlight shone upon David he saw how tired he looked. Taking his hand into his own, he tried to smile reassuringly and started walking in silence. They never needed much words and this was no exception to that rule. Perhaps this was all David would need right now, a walk in silence while bathing in moonlight.

  
_**Nightmares**_

It took only seconds before I woke up. With my eyes unfocused I stared into the darkness next to me. The aftermath of the several beers we had last night came crashing back at me as I sat up too quickly. I wondered why I had woken up so suddenly but when I heard Griffin moan, the pained kind not the lustful one, and turn my hangover was instantly gone. Quickly I was by his side, unsure what to do. Sweat was all over his face and upper body, the sheets tightly around him. He was clearly having a nightmare, but I was not sure what to do. When he let out another pained cry I put my arms carefully around him, holding him close. Only several moments later the effects were already showing, Griffin calmed down slightly and his breathing slowed down. I smiled in the dark at his actions and continued to hold him until I felt asleep again myself. Griffin always denies these things to happen, but when another nightmare came to him, his body betrayed himself as he relaxed once more to my touch.

  
_**Obedience**_  
  
With our lips still locked together, we walked towards the king-sized bed at the other side of the room. It was a miracle our kiss didn't break when I felt backwards onto the bed. As our tongue battled together for dominance, I let my hands wander towards the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly. He took the hint and broke the kiss for a moment to pull the shirt over his head, carelessly throwing it over his shoulder onto the floor. I lingered with my hands on his perfect body, hardened muscles from the regular fights and flat stomach due to all the Jumping. With my eyes closed I could still remember all the scars he had upon his body, knowing all the stories as well. As I felt his hands pull at my shirts I smirked against his lips and swatted his hands away. Today I would get things my way; he would just have to obey to everything I want for just a few more hours. And hell he would hate it, I smiled widely against his lips at the thought.

  
_**Photograph**_  
  
As Griffin came back to their lair, he was completely drained and his muscles arched painfully. A small cut on his right side stung, but he barely paid attention to it when he saw his blonde-haired friend. David was sitting on the couch, his legs pulled up, staring fixatedly at a small piece of paper. When Griffin stepped closer he saw David was holding onto a photograph, and in his eyes were small drops of liquid shown. Frowning, the brunette walked closer and realized David looked at the smiling face of Millie, one of the last pictures that had been taken before her death. The event had hurt David and for weeks he had barely lived. Not knowing exactly what to do, Griffin walked over and sat down next to David, pulling him closer and just holding him. David wiped away his tears and with a sigh he cuddled closer, thankful to still have Griffin by his side. He could not fill the empty place in his soul that belonged to only her, but he would care about him and would always be there to care about him, even if the brunette would never admit that out loud to anyone.

  
_**Quiet**_  
  
Griffin never thought he would feel like this after David had left. Another one of their fights had caused the blonde to go, leaving Griffin all alone. He never minded being alone, for he had been like that practically almost all his life. But now that the American was gone he felt severely left alone. His pride did not allow him to go and find David to say he was sorry, but this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach and the fact his mind constantly drifted off did not work in his favor. Silence surrounded him and he found himself getting crazy by this unusual quietness. "Bloody Hell…" He uttered before he shoved his pride aside as rigorously he could before Jumping away to find the blonde male that had somehow captured his heart and took it with him when he left. Griffin both loved and hated him for that. There's only a thin line between love and hate after all.

  
_**Relaxing**_  
  
With a content sigh I allowed myself to relax under his touch. Both of us were laying on the couch, I was positioned between his legs with my back against his chest. I felt him unconsciously play with my hair and the soft touch relaxed my tense muscles. The past few days had been rough and stressful, so I was really happy to have these short moments together, allowing to forget about all those things that I never enjoy thinking about. I looked up and saw him smile contently at me before he captured my lips in a sweet kiss I was not used to. My heart fluttered and as I broke the kiss I laid my head on his heart, listening to the slow beating. It did not take long before I felt into a relaxing sleep, not having to worry about a single thing anymore.

  
_**Sickness**_  
  
He felt like his lungs were torn apart as he had another coughing fit. The burning sensation in his throat started to annoy the hell out of him as well. A pair of quick footsteps came closer and it took only seconds before the slightly concerned face of David looked into his room. "Are you sure you don't want me to get something for you?" He asked for what seemed like the tenth time, ever since he had gotten spontaneously sick yesterday. He had been completely healthy before that, so why did this have to happen to him? As another couching fit came over, David strode the few paces to their bed and held the brunette male, rubbing comfortable circles on his back. Being sick was awful, but when you get someone like David alongside it, who was he to complain?

_  
**Trust**  
_  
He had never really trusted anyone in his life before. He had given up on that after several people had proven him wrong, and since then decided he would never trust anyone again. But somehow the blonde American Jumper had wormed his way into the heart he thought had turned into stone. For the first time in several long years he had the feeling he could trust someone again. Not that David was just  _someone_ , but that was beside the point right now. The male had proven himself again and again and perhaps trusting him was only the right thing to do. With a sinking feeling he just hoped David would never betray him or his trust, because he would never forgive the blonde.

  
_**Utopia**_  
  
There had to be a world where none of this all existed. Where we wouldn't have to battle with death every other day. Where we would not have to look over our shoulders to see if we are being chased. Where we would be free and live comfortably. Where our biggest concern would be what we would be doing that day. There had to be some kind of a way to achieve a world such as that, an Utopia for all of us to live normally without having a bounty on your head. Sighing deeply I realized that was all futile thinking, for as long as there were Jumpers there were Paladins. That was the cruel and hard reality I knew I had to accept. But when another day passed without meeting with one of them, hope grew, only to be smashed down to the ground when I was nearly killed in action the next.  
  


_**Vapour**_  
  
It was actually for the first time he really noticed how good-forbidden good the other looked. David looked up as he heard Griffin shut down the running water from the shower, a sign he himself would soon be able to get refreshed from another dirty battle with some Paladins. It took a few moments in which Griffin must have dried himself off and pulled on some clothes, before he walked out of their bathroom. Vapour flew out of the tiny space before he finally saw Griffin. He was only wearing tight black jeans, his chest bared and a drop of water ran down his lower abdomen teasingly towards the front of the jeans. Still toweling his hair, he looked back at David who was currently staring at him with his mouth open. "Like what you see?" Griffin uttered with a crooked smirk upon his lips. David was left speechless. It took a few moments before he realized he had better get towards the bathroom quickly, and with a few long strides he had reached the vapour covered space, letting out a breath he had not know he had been holding.

_**  
Wishing**_  
  
It was wistful thinking. She knew David would never return to her, after all, she had pushed him away from her life only a short while ago. She still hoped he would come to his senses and leave  _him_. She knew he had fled to  _him_  when she kicked him out of her apartment, and ever since that day she regretted her decision. Just a couple of days had passed since the last time she saw them. She still wasn't sure why David liked the other male so much; it was not like he was such a good friend, probably even less as a lover. Sighing, she realized it was all over for her. They most likely were still in denial, but she had seen it with her own eyes. Something like a spark was seen between them, something that unfortunately had never been between her and David. Why oh why had she let him go? She knew the answer already, David had never loved her, and he had fallen for  _him_  the moment he laid eyes on him. All she could do was let him go and become happy, even if it meant her own misery.

  
_**Xbox**_  
  
I still did not understand how he could spend so much of his time staring at that same TV-screen, holding that same controller, and most likely playing the same game. I shook my head as I looked over at Griffin sitting on the couch; slightly bend forward, fingers on the buttons of the controller, eyes fixated on the screen. As I closed my eyes I heard to soft clicking of the buttons and the nearly muted sounds of the game. Minutes passed by before I grew bored and stood up. Slowly I made my way over towards the avid gamer and sat down on the table in front of him, blocking his view. I smiled when a frown appeared on his face and inched aside to continue his game. It was only until I grabbed his beloved controller from his hands and forced him to look at me that he stopped playing his videogame. "Your Xbox or me?" I asked in a hushed voice. Griffin pretended to have to choose between the two before he grabbed the front of my collar and pulled me closer before his lips captured mine, his game completely forgotten.

_**  
Yearly  
**_  
I let myself fall down onto my knees, the grass full of morning dew soaked my jeans but I did not even notice it. A shudder went down my spine and I felt the tears behind my eyes sting. With a slightly shaking hand I laid down the fresh flowers. Every year, on the same day I would return to this spot. Taking in a deep breath I steeled myself to these emotions that tried to take me over, thinking I would be strong enough to fight them. But somehow always memories floated back into my mind, of happy times, of our fights, of our more physical contact… I never forgave Roland for killing you, however you would have been proud of me for I had finally made my first kill shortly after that. They now have a new leader, but I can't seem to fight the way I used to do when you were still by my side, when you were still alive. I miss you Griffin, and every day I regret for being too late to save you. I closed my eyes so I would not have to read those horrible words;  _Griffin O'Connor - died 27 February 2009._

_**  
Zzzz  
**_  
He looked down at the sleeping figure in front of him. A quick glance on the hanging clock on the wall let him know he had been sitting in that same chair for several hours now. He tensed when the figure upon the bed turned, but he did not wake. Letting out a held breath, he relaxed again. He did not feel much for getting caught watching him while he slept. Arms and legs were entwined in the sheets, showing small bits of naked skin, just enough to tease him. Hair was tousled and had matched the description out-of-bed-look. Minutes passed by as he continued to watch the sleeping figure, but when the alarm clock on the nightstand finally beeped, he made sure to Jump out of the room so quickly he would not be noticed. The last look he had was a pair of sleepy blue eyes opening slowly and a hand outstretching to find the right button. Tomorrow there would be another night…


End file.
